With rise of global awareness of environmental protection, an LED lighting used in a field of indoor lighting has been rapidly developed. In a current light cap structure, using an artificial welding wire way to achieve conductive connection from a light cap electrode pin to a driving board. Connecting two wires through the electrode pin in the driving board and riveting tight to achieve a purpose of connecting driving power. The connection way is not conducive to automated production because of needs to manually wear wires and wire, complicated production process, low production efficiency, wasting time and complicated process, and being difficult to install.